1. Field of the Invention
Over a substantial number of years I have engaged in an extensive and continuing plant breeding program at my experimental nursery and orchard located near Le Grand, Merced County, California; one purpose of such program being to provide improved varieties of fruit trees. The present variety of nectarine tree resulted from my endeavors in the conduct of such plant breeding program; such variety being embraced by Class 41, Plants, of the United States Patent Office MANUAL OF CLASSIFICATION.
2. Prior Varieties
Among the existent varieties of nectarine trees which are known to me, I make particular reference to the Le Grand (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 549) mentioned hereinafter for the purpose of comparison.